yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Water Tiger
Yo-kai Tiger take place in an alternate universe where Nathan is a Rank-S Water Attribute Human/Yo-kai hybrid. And His mother is a blue Rank-S Water Attribute Tiger Yo-kai Maltah. Plot A man named Aaron was driving by the bridge in Springdale. Suddenly his car slipped and crashed into the river, Aaron panicked and fearing for his life. But then a female anthropomorphic Rank-S Water Attribute Legendary Yo-kai tiger known as Maltah with gigantic breasts, wide hips, black nipples, and emerald eyes saves Aaron from drowning. And then he receives a Yo-kai watch. 2 Years Later Aaron fell in love with Maltah, got her pregnant, and she gave birth to a baby human/Yo-kai Hybrid boy with Black hair, Blue tiger ears, tail, emerald eyes, and teeth. Aaron names him Nathan, 8 years later Aaron, Maltah and the other Yo-kai now lives in a forest that is 34 miles outside Springdale. Nathan now 8 years old (Rather than 11) With his black hair worn with three blue large spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a small amount of blue strip hair sticks down at his neck, and naked all the time. His mother Maltah teaches her son how to defend himself in battle while Sandrah a female Rank-B Fire Attribute Anthropomorphic Merican Tennessee Red Cheetah like Yo-kai educates Nathan. The Next day Nathan went walking in the woods by himself, suddenly he sees 3 teenage boys Zach, Paul, and Frank with their Yo-kai Unfairy, Bad Dawg, Unkaind, and their Motorcycle Yo-kai were hanging out and eating some snacks which they shoplifted from a store. Suddenly Bad Dawg smells something coming from the woods and goes there to investigate. Nathan took a step back, but he trip on a rock and fell on his bottom. Bad Dawg discovers Nathan and they tell the boys to come over. The boys Zach, Paul, and Frank, along with Unkaind, Unfairy, and the motorcycle Yo-kai discovers Nathan nude and with blue tiger ears, tail, and teeth. Unkaind takes a closer look at Nate then he realizes that he's part human part Yo-kai making the boys and their Yo-kai shocked. But Zach ask the human/hybrid boy who he is, then Nate said his name to the boys and their Yo-kai. Zach and his friends took a forward step towards Nathan, and tells him that they're not going to hurt them. But Nate went in to self defense with an angry look, making the boys and their Yo-kai realizing that he knows that they are going to hurt him. They start their attack on Nate, but Nate urinates and levitates his urine at Zach's face make the boys and the Yo-kai disgusted. After Nate urinated on Zach's face, he punches Frank in the stomach, and kicks Paul in the right leg. Then he makes a run for it. Zach went upset with his bad temper, and then he and his friends go on their Motorcycle Yo-kai and chases after the human/yo-kai hybrid Nathan. Nathan ran as fast as he can while the teenage boys and their Yo-kai pursues after him, but Nate trip and fell. Then the boys and the Yo-kai got him right where they want him, Zach orders his Yo-kai Unfairy to attack Nathan. But Suddenly Tengu appeared out of nowhere and blows Darkyubi to the ground, also appearing out of nowhere Are Jason Forster and his wife Rebecca. Jason possess the Yo-kai Watch (instead of Nathan), and Rebecca with a watch of her own along with their Yo-kai Whisper, Jibanyan, Thundroid, Roughraff, Blazion, Frostail (Female), Camellia, Komasan, Hidabat, Blizzaria, Damona, Komajiro, Venoct, Karasu, and Tengloom confronting the boys and their Yo-kai while protecting the Human/Hybrid boy Nathan. The boys Zach, Paul, and Frank were shocked to see the Forsters again along with their Yo-kai. Jason questions the boys and their Yo-kai what they were doing with the boy, Zach answers her that they were playing around. Jason, Rebecca and their Yo-kai didn't believe them. Rebecca orders the boys to leave or she'll have Tengu blow off all of their clothing like last time (Similar to how Nate's Cloths were blown off in Episode 182) The boys remembered what happened when they first encountered The Forsters, and their Yo-kai, then they flee in terror with their Yo-kai. After the boys and their Yo-kai fled, Jason and Rebecca and her Yo-kai takes a good look at the hybrid boy Nathan crawling back away from them on all fours. Whisper and Jibanyan were disgusted to see Nathan naked like this, both Jason and his wife Rebecca places their hand out to Nate with a friendly smile, and tells hims that they will help him. But when Nate reaches out to the Forsters, His mother Maltah and a female Rank-E Drain Attribute Doberman dog Yo-kai named Ruffang with white fur, and Dark blue fur, jumps out of nowhere startling the Forsters and their Yo-kai comrades. Maltah, grabs her son Nate and tells the Forsters that they've done enough. Maltah jump in the creek carrying her son Nate, and they disappear while Ruffang flew away. Later back at Nate's place in the forest, Maltah jumps out if the pond with her son Nate, and Ruffang floats down to the ground. They explained to Aaron and the others what happened. Later that night The Forsters and their Yo-kai Whisper and Jibanyan were talking about the hybrid boy and that blue tiger Yo-kai. Their Daughter Katie whom possess A Yo-kai watch of her own ask her parents what was going on. Rebecca and Jason tells their daughter that they saw a human Yo-kai hybrid bot with blue tiger ears, teeth, and tail. And they tell her that he's naked, making Katie disgusted. Later the next day The Forsters, and their Yo-kai friends Whisper, Jibanyan, Thundroid, Magimutt, Luna, Sōsaresu, Aquanard, and Roughraff were at the beach all to themselves while relaxing, but suddenly Swosh emerges from the ocean with Maltah in his right hand. Maltah confronts Jason, Rebecca, and Katie and tells her that she has no business with the boy. Rebecca stated that Maltah that she is the boy's mother making her realized that she figured it out, Maltah orders Swosh to make The Forsters loose their swimming trunks and make them not care. But Thundroid and Magimutt got in their way, and prevented Swosh from making them from losing her swimming suits. Jason orders Luna, Sōsaresu, and Aquanard to battle Swosh and they defeated him. But Maltah uses her water powers to defeat them, but Thundroid sneaks up from behind and uses his thunderblast to beat her. After Maltah and Swosh were defeated, Jason tells Maltah that they don't mean any harm for the boy. Due to the fact that Maltah has been beaten, she decides to take The Forsters and her Yo-kai to her son Nathan. Meanwhile at the abandoned motel the teenage boys Zach, Paul, and Frank, and their Yo-kai Darkyubi, Bad Dawg, and Unkaind, were inside the motel were having a conversation about the hybrid boy Nathan. Then suddenly Dame Dredful appears out of nowhere making Zach asking her name. She introduced herself to the boys and makes a bargain with them, Frank asks what she wants, but she stated that she would offer them Gold and fine jewelry, if they find the hybrid boy. Excited while consumed by greed, Zach and his friends Paul and Frank agrees to find Nathan and bring him back to Dame Dredful. Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-kai Water Tiger